wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
Mixed Match Challenge - November 20, 2018
The November 20, 2018 Edition of WWE Mixed Match Challengeis a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Staples Center in Los Angeles, California on November 20, 2018. Episode summary Team Pawz vs Mahalicia Jinder Mahal & Alicia Fox, who didn’t even have a win heading into Week 10 of Mixed Match Challenge, miraculously pulled off a huge victory over Bobby Roode & Natalya. As a result, they live to see another day when the WWE MMC playoffs begin next week. In contract, Bobby Roode & Natalya have unfortunately failed to secure a playoff position and are now heading home. Match highlights included an intense opening exchange between Roode and Mahal that nearly saw The Modern Day Maharaja suffer a Glorious DDT that was anything but peaceful, Fox avoiding The Queen of Harts’ Sharpshooter before grounding her third-generation opponent with a vicious attack that included a beautiful bridge suplex, and Fox getting so caught up in Shanti that she allowed Roode to tag back into the action. Then, in the final moments of the contest, The Singh Brothers and Fox emerged to attempt a distraction. And while Natalya took care of Fox and The Glorious One laid out the Singhs, the commotion allowed Mahal to hit the Khallas for the huge victory. With Braun Strowman suffering a shattered elbow on Monday Night Raw, find out who will join Ember Moon when she takes on Jinder Mahal & Alicia Fox in the WWE MMC Season 2 Playoffs on Facebook Watch next week. The Fabulous Truth vs Ravishing Rusev Day In a stunning Mixed Match Challenge moment, R-Truth & Carmella snuck into the playoffs after scoring their first victory of the season against the husband/wife team of Rusev & Lana. And in a sad moment for Rusev Day, Rusev and Lana are headed home. Match highlights included both teams involving the crowd in a chant-off (What’s Up! vs. Lana Day!), The Bulgarian Brute and The Ravishing Russian gaining an advantage by attacking their opponents during their dance break, Lana getting the upper hand with a vicious assault, Rusev taking out Truth from behind while Lana was trying to tag in and punishing Truth inside and outside the ring, and Truth launching a counterattack when Rusev and Lana were psyching themselves up. Then, in the final moments, Lana attacked Truth, but her onslaught opened the door for Carmella to use the chaos to kick Lana as she was getting back in the ring and get the 1-2-3. Next week, the MMC Playoffs will see Finn Bálor & Bayley battle Bobby Lashley & Mickie James! The winners of Mixed Match Challenge earn an all-expense-paid trip to anywhere in the world and the No. 30 entrees in their Royal Rumble Matches (for a greater chance to headline WrestleMania). Results * Mixed Tag Team Match: Mahalicia (Alicia Fox & Jinder Mahal) (w/ Samir Singh & Sunil Singh) defeated Team Pawz (Bobby Roode & Natalya) * Mixed Tag Team Match: The Fabulous Truth (Carmella & R-Truth) defeated Ravishing Rusev Day (Lana & Rusev) Other on-screen talent * Commentator: Renee Young Image gallery 001_MMC_11202018hm_5274--086669fcf8a546d493a5d09f76aa140c.jpg 002_MMC_11202018hm_5288--3b7d31eaf255cb0577eb379a52d54d30.jpg 003_MMC_11202018hm_5308--4e4aa07d3115ecc60b8cd4da972017f1.jpg 004_MMC_11202018hm_5312--527ca277a2deb9cf17a800cd395f080e.jpg 005_MMC_11202018hm_5317--1640cb90597ad02af0660b079ba565f8.jpg 006_MMC_11202018hm_5334--6430a18111003ed38fd26d34b9ba0d91.jpg 007_MMC_11202018hm_5339--4cc6efb957b7a810ceac852add2f8a9c.jpg 008_MMC_11202018hm_5357--059925aa569bad1117899e6a7b306545.jpg 009_MMC_11202018hm_5364--545aa5cd112fe06ba69b0149e4187d93.jpg 010_MMC_11202018hm_5371--114459297cca0bb1ce45497047343a54.jpg 011_MMC_11202018jg_4594--e4354f20df32e763a454281f7a15221f.jpg 012_MMC_11202018jg_4597--acf296c9f8817efc09e2dd87384eb3cc.jpg 013_MMC_11202018jg_4587--bb1510f780765cb211b602114cf2e5eb.jpg 014_MMC_11202018jg_4605--caf8b17ae2f515e18a02c909004254a0.jpg 015_MMC_11202018jg_4614--f4020714380beaa54cce12d7ae3db4d4.jpg 016_MMC_11202018hm_5413--d678e8a78c9d351683e3f0aad12caa1b.jpg 017_MMC_11202018jg_4644--84cf7ea8ae9846f7a81e1b171bc0ccf5.jpg 018_MMC_11202018hm_5456--ee0ba3a1d1c9f977e76b673d324dd14f.jpg 019_MMC_11202018hm_5439--070df3bde7795fdc7b2d144474b92b6c.jpg 020_MMC_11202018hm_5495--1556f0eeff64975e6e48caebaf07c738.jpg 021_MMC_11202018hm_5497--d97468b9539796166fadc8bfb11f4939.jpg 022_MMC_11202018jg_4684--b76c8430cba8eadd6accb046149f8235.jpg 023_MMC_11202018hm_5511--85a4e8954492df35173640ea46cba6aa.jpg 025_MMC_11202018hm_5529--abb07ae70d007cc01272e9a39acef8af.jpg 026_MMC_11202018hm_5534--2bd9f2174b1296fca57a1d95a95e2ad6.jpg 027_MMC_11202018hm_5538--8c3739bc2f0ce28f1e8782ff806e6996.jpg 028_MMC_11202018jg_4710--7c548aac1fe1589e1227abadacc2fc11.jpg 029_MMC_11202018jg_4717--8990abda3539eb951145169ff9aa4f98.jpg 030_MMC_11202018jg_4723--02755884ad0a7374e548f9ce5bad775e.jpg 031_MMC_11202018jg_4729--77456a278ea25e060c652310b6ace55b.jpg 032_MMC_11202018jg_4731--6cc54a5e0404813f63684e2bee48dd41.jpg 033_MMC_11202018jg_4737--7e315e2002a95948a79dfbcaabfd9267.jpg 034_MMC_11202018jg_4764--67d4757717d41f676643b47ba0efb06e.jpg Media Category:2018 events Category:Mixed Match Challenge episodes Category:Alicia Fox Category:Carmella Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Natalya Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young